Recopilación de You don t know about me
by Mitchi Uchiha
Summary: Tengo una misión, algo más allá de la obsesión. Sasuke Uchiha es todo lo que yo quiero poseer.


**Fragmento 1: Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí.  
AU y un poco de OoC en los personajes.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Me acuesto en mi cama y pongo mi antebrazo sobre mis ojos. Piensa Sakura, piensa… ¿Cómo deshacerse de la novia del hombre del que estas enamorada? Mi cabeza comienza a maquilar millones de situaciones diferentes, pero finalmente ninguna me complace lo suficiente. Algunas son demasiado malvadas como para llevarlas a cabo y otras tienen visibles lagunas de planificación._

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Cuando conocí a Sasuke la primera vez, yo estaba trabajando en una cafetería atendiendo a los compradores. Me basto con verlo una vez para quedar enganchada con él, con sus profundos ojos y su increíble apariencia. ¿Cómo podría, entonces, una adolescente de 16 años llamar la atención de un hombre joven, pero visiblemente mayor que ella? Dos palabras, "nunca jamás"._

 _Cada vez que él iba y se sentaba a leer el periódico en una mesa apartada, yo suspiraba y sentía mariposas en el estómago. ¿Existía el amor a primera vista? ¿Era simplemente un capricho? No lo sabía, pero igualmente disfrutaba esos momentos matutinos cuando podía verlo, tranquilamente._

 _Con el paso del tiempo comencé a admirar más esos pequeños detalles que me atraían cada vez más de él. Normalmente traía algo para leer, cualquiera que fuera; siempre pedía un expreso, el cual me encargaba de dejar yo personalmente a su mesa, por ese entonces Ino y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas y ella siempre me dejaba llevarle el café a Sasuke, porque creía fervorosamente en que yo podría conseguírmelo para novio, sin olvidar la promesa de que le presentaría a uno de sus amigos; siempre, y digo siempre, durante los primeros tres meses que comenzó a frecuentar la cafetería se aparecía solo, aunque algunas veces yo podía verlo mensajeando en su celular y haciendo muecas de fastidio, lo que me hacía soltar una risita._

 _Algunas veces parecía muy cansado, tanto que estuvo a punto de echarse todo el café en la cara algunas otras tantas veces. Siempre tuve curiosidad, quería saber cómo se llamaba, qué hacía, a dónde iba cuando no estaba tomando un café. La primera vez que supe de su apellido fue cuando contesto una llamada mientras hacía un pedido en mi caja, visiblemente molesto y sin prestarle atención a la chiquilla peli castaña con lentes que lo atendía en ese momento. Uchiha entonces fue la primera pista que tuve de él._

 _Ese día cuando llegué a mi casa encendí mi laptop y comencé a buscar en internet. Uchiha era un apellido no tan común y di fácilmente con el. Dueños de uno de los hospitales más reconocidos, Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi Uchiha habían muerto hace menos de un año, el primero y el tercero en un accidente automovilístico después de venir de regreso de un campamento un fin de semana. A Mikoto la encontraron algunas semanas después, muerta en el baño de su habitación. Se había tomado un frasco entero de antidepresivos y cuando la encontraron, no pudieron hacer nada._

 _Cuando leí la noticia tenía muchas ganas de llorar; no podía creer que cosas tan horribles habían sucedido en la familia Uchiha. Un rato después cuando me tranquilicé, seguí investigando más sobre el accidente. No encontré mucho, salvo que Tsunade Senju y Sasuke habían quedado a cargo del hospital conjuntamente. Tsunade era pariente lejana de la familia y también la más allegada a ella, según el testamento que habían dejado, en el cual Itachi Uchiha también era beneficiario, pero desgraciadamente no había sobrevivido. Entonces supe que Sasuke tenía 22 años y una licenciatura en medicina, además de que actualmente estaba estudiando una maestría en ciencias de la medicina y trabajaba en el hospital de su familia._

 _Al día siguiente en la preparatoria, convencí al cerebrito de Sai para que me ayudara a saber más acerca de él a cambio de una cita con Ino. Mi mejor amiga se lo tomo muy mal, pero al final acepto cuando la convencí que este sacrificio era necesario para un futuro brillante con nuestros hombres perfectos. Sai me prometió un informe detallado dentro de una semana, el cual yo esperaba impacientemente. Esa noche en mi habitación me pregunte si no estaba haciendo lo que una obsesiva acosadora haría, pero el pensamiento solo consiguió que sonriera aún más en la oscuridad. ¿A quién le importaba si era de acosadores lo que estaba haciendo? Me gustaba y punto._

 _Los próximos dos días Sasuke no se apareció por ahí en las mañanas, pero el jueves nunca lo olvidare, cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta con una peli roja de mal gusto colgada de su brazo. Verlos juntos hizo que la sangre me hirviera. Esa escandalosa peli roja no se iba a quedar con él, de eso me encargaba yo. Ese día estuve de mal humor y tuve una idea descabellada._

 _Cuando me reuní con Shino le entregué una fuerte suma de dinero, que obtenía de los domingos que me daba mi padre. A cambio me dio un pequeño frasco de laxantes fuertes que había encargado un día anterior, y con el que le daría su merecido a la peli roja. Finalmente, ese día no hice nada, pero el siguiente sí._

 _Cuando fueron a pedir a la caja les sonreí burlonamente. No sabía lo que le esperaba. Ella siempre, siempre pedía un expreso que nunca se terminaba. Ino creía que era solo para darle gusto a Sasuke y que realmente no consumía tanto café como quería que el peli negro pensara. Abrí la pequeña capsula y el polvo del laxante cayo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras me encargaba de mezclarlo todo muy bien y poner una capa de espuma encima. Cuando entregué los respectivos cafés, me aseguré de que fueran los correctos. Me retiré y observé gustosa mientras consumían sus bebidas. Sasuke se veía hermoso como siempre mientras la bruja se veía como… una bruja. Esa noche concilie bien el sueño, realmente bien._

 _El lunes en la cafetería vi a Sasuke nuevamente, esta vez estaba solo. Ese día me tocaba el informe con Sai y aprovecharía para pedirle unos cuantos favores más. Pero mientras tanto disfrutaría de ver a Sasuke tomar su café._

 _Esa tarde cuando estuve en mi casa nuevamente, me encerré en mi habitación mientras abría el gran sobre amarillo que contenía toda la información. Tiré mi mochila a un lado y me recosté en la cama cuando sacaba las hojas mientras mis ojos recorrían ansiosos las palabras ahí impresas._

 _Entonces supe cuan inteligente era Sasuke, las cosas que hacía en su tiempo libre y las labores que desempeñaba en su trabajo. Sus gustos en una lista ordenada de numero uno al diez y los nombres de sus ex novias con fotografías e información…_

 _Me quede absolutamente asombrada. No podía creer que un chico de solo 17 años pudiera obtener información tan detallada acerca de una persona. Lo supe todo, desde su cumpleaños hasta la dirección de su apartamento y el hecho de que le gustaba jugar tenis. Su mejor amigo y jugador de tenis también era Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Al parecer Karin -así que ese era su nombre- acababa de iniciar una relación con Sasuke. Mi celular vibro, era un mensaje de Sai. Karin estaba enferma y por eso no la había visto acompañando a Sasuke._

 _Ese día me quede hasta tarde repasando toda la información. Tenía que aprender todo lo que pudiera de él._

 _Una semana después Karin se volvió a aparecer por la cafetería colgada del brazo de Sasuke, y nuevamente coloque laxante en su bebida. Estaba jugando sucio y lo sabía, pero poco me importaba si lograba alejar a Sasuke de esa mujer, ella no era lo que aparentaba ser. Después de eso Karin no se apareció más por ahí, ni la semana siguiente ni el mes siguiente. Confiaba en que ella había entendido que el café no era lo suyo, lo cual era lo mejor, si no quería quedarse pegada al baño por el resto de sus días._

 _Tres meses después de que prácticamente me comí a Sasuke con la mirada ahora que Karin no lo acompañaba, mi padre me informo que había pasado la prueba. Yo quería demostrarle que era lo suficientemente responsable como para estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo y que eso no tenía por qué afectar mis calificaciones en el instituto. Cuando supe que eran mis últimos días como empleada de la cafetería, reuní todo el valor que tenía y compré un libro que sabía que a Sasuke le gustaba, "el impostor"._

 _Firmé la pasta trasera "Esperando detrás de la puerta, durante todo este tiempo no puedes saber…" con tinta rosa mientras firmaba S.H. al final. Recuerdos de las canciones que escuchaba por las noches vinieron a mí. Lo iba a extrañar mucho. Esperaba que ese día también asistiera a la cafetería o habría hecho todo esto en vano._

 _Cuando lo vi entrar en verdad suspiré de alivio, ya estaba pensando que no se iba a aparecer por aquí hoy. Ino atendió su pedido mientras yo sacaba el pequeño libro y me preparaba para dejarlo en su mesa. Lo observe una última vez, estudiando, ahora sabía que estaba en exámenes al igual que yo. Caminando hacia él, no me miró cuando deje la pequeña taza sobre el libro y me marche. Sin despegar la mirada del libro, tomo la pequeña taza para darle un sorbo y volverla a dejar en su lugar._

 _Cuando mi turno termino me despedí de Ino y le aseguré que nos volveríamos a ver. Ella había sido mi apoyo durante casi un año que trabaje ahí. La iba a extrañar también. Antes de salir por la puerta, mire una última vez a Sasuke. El nunca volteo a ver a la chica que era yo. Una patética peli castaña con lentes demasiado grandes._

 _Salí y no miré atrás. Puede que ya no viera a Sasuke tan seguido como me gustaba, pero definitivamente iba a seguir al pendiente de él. Sentí la preocupación en mi pecho y sabía que no era un capricho. Era algo especial y que no podía describir, pero se parecía al amor verdadero, ese que te imaginas y te hace temblar y te pone la piel de gallina con solo una mirada, aunque Sasuke nunca me miraba, o al menos no más allá de la montura de mis gafas, yo lo quería, y lo quería demasiado._

 _Una semana después ya estaba trabajando con mi padre, pequeñas labores que me daban mérito. Mi cabello volvió a ser rosa y tenía unos lentes más pequeños. Esta era la yo verdadera, la Sakura que iba a hacer que Sasuke se enamorara de ella…_


End file.
